Maestro
by Nodoze
Summary: This story details an encounter with the supervillan meastro. JMFX and Nodoze Square up with him for a duel


￹FPRIVATE "TYPEPICT;ALT"

A few months after cody's alignment with the PCHA...  
"okay guys, thanks for coming to the meeting." says ferret, filling in for a M.I.A. Master Static. "let's just get a few things out the way and then get to the real reason we're here." Ferret says ruffling some papers "okay first off, we would like to congratulate Cody aka NoDoze for his promotion to general" everyone applauds for Cody and his fast ascent through the ranks and his quick understanding of his powers. "and secondly, James you've been demoted back down to major." The words uttered from Ferret's mouth makes Sprite spew forth from JMFX's mouth and freeze on to an unfortunate member's face. "Oops, sorry about that..." James says, apologizing "what's this all about Fer?" "your actions around town man! First the whole ordeal with statesman while we brung in cody. It was funny, but got a few old timers riled up." Says a concerned Ferret "but why do i feel that's not the reason?" 

"Because it isn't. Cameras caught you and midori's little makeout session after the big fight at Atomix. Not only that, but you opened your big mouth about some sick topics while talking to the mean girls and alot of people overhead you." "ooooooh, okay, welp you can't please all the people all the time." JM says, wiping his mouth clean. "Could've been worse, Jimmy you could've been kicked out man!..." NoDoze says "alot of our allied forces threatened to quit over it." 

"hmmm, alright i'll prepare a statement about the comments. I'm not apologizing for the bar fight, and i'm DEFINATELY not apologizing to flag boy for my "graceful" departure from the phlanax." JMFX says, getting up from the table. "speaking of leaders, where'd Static disappear to?" said sassy baby gurl, a new member to the group. "Just getting to that SBG, now we while we haven't heard from him, i assure you all static is fine and will be back soon." said Ferret. "he's probably on some big five part journey that's going to turn into his own spinoff comic." JM said jokingly 

"Well even if that's the case, we must continue business as planned. James, Cody, there's been a lot of rumbling coming from the Council camp in Striga. I've had a scout find their secret base, so take these coordinates and go check it out." Ferret said handing them the location. "Will this get me out of the dog house?" JM said whining. "Oh just come on." Cody said, dragging JM to the portal.

Meanwhile in the Council Striga Base...  
"Sir, the power cores are almost at full power, the army's loaded up and ready for your command!" said a galaxy reporting to Maestro. "Excellent, those bastards are going to pay for what they done to me." Maestro said, sending a rumble through the building. But it wasn't him, it was JMFX and NoDoze knocking "pleasantly". "Alright, i don't care who you are or what you want, pack up and jump on a long bow copter cause you're heading to Paragon State." JM said nonchalant. Just then, Maestro knocked both of them back with a mighty sonic blast. "Whoa, i think you pissed him off!" said a shocked NoDoze "No kidding!" Said JM, trying to freeze him. But Maestro broke out of the ice block and grabbed JM and threw him about the room with his telekinetics. "Careful Cody, Liberace's got some punch to him." said JM trying to shake off the cobwebs before Maestro went for the final blow. 

All of a sudden, claws ran down Maestro's back, knocking him to the ground. NoDoze started slashing Maestro left and right, moving too quickly for the madman to catch him with a sonic blast. JM finally got his barings again and join in the fray. Dealing one final blow with a double uppercut, JM freezes him before doing any lethal damage. "well we gotta save some for his cellmate. Fantastic job Cody! Ferret said you picked up on your moves fast but man you tore this guy to shreds. I don't even think you needed my help." Said JM giving praisies to NoDoze. "Yeah well i can't get you back up to Corporal, that's a group decision." Cody shot back. James laughed and said "I'm not worried about that, i'll come back when the time is right. At least we got Beethoven down for the count before he blew off our eardrums. Come on lets get him out of here and then listen to some System of a down till my hearing comes back." "won't that further damage it?" Cody says, questioning the logic. "WHAT? CAN'T HEAR YA!"


End file.
